1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy banks and more particularly pertains to a new toy bank for saving coins therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy banks is known in the prior art. More specifically, toy banks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toy banks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,400; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,292; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,259; U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,064; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 139,465; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,087.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toy bank. The inventive device includes a stuffed doll having an exterior configured to resemble a predetermined figure. The stuffed doll has stuffed head and body portions each configured to resemble the head and body of the predetermined figure. The body portion has an interior, a top, a bottom, a front and a back. The bottom of the body portion is adapted for resting on a surface such that the head and body portions are generally vertical with respect to the surface. A container is provided in the interior of the body portion. The body portion has a slot into the container adapted for inserting coins into the container. The slot is located on the back of the body portion towards the top of the body portion. The body portion has a hole into the container adapted for removing coins disposed in the container. The hole is located on the back of the body portion towards the bottom of the body portion.
In these respects, the toy bank according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of saving coins therein.